Faith
by HeteroChromium
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story 'Hope'. Many people are trying to find Max while others are trying to bring him back, mentally. Will Max be alright? It's a story of how innocence has been tarnished in this coarse, modern world.


**Hey, this is the sequel to my other story, 'Hope'. Personally, I like this idea, but that may just be me. I hope you all like it and will review it. On with the story...**

__**:):):)**

* * *

><p>Tyson felt guilty. Yes, the Tyson Granger, owner of Dragoon, three time World Beyblading Champ and incredibly dense idiot, was feeling guilty. Right now, you must be thinking: Has the world gone mad?<p>

But he felt they had over-reacted a little when they had confronted Max about a year ago about his depression of his parent's divorce. They should have been a little more sympathetic and gentle. Max had been understandably snappy and irritable. They really shouldn't have shouted at him. After that encounter, Max seemed to have completely disappeared off the face of the Earth. The others also felt guilty and they had all wanted to check up on Max but were too afraid to face him. Would he still want them to be his friends? Would he forgive them? Would be still be mad at them?

Now, call them a scared-cat or what-not but they really were afraid. But they've held it off for long enough. It was time to face the music. That was why they were all gathered together right now, to call Max and say sorry. They had went to his house and asked his father if he was in when they actually had the courage to. Mr Tate had always told them that he wasn't in. But they had always wondered. _If Max wasn't at home, then where was he? _

Max hadn't participated in any known bey-battles after the incident and it looked as if there was never a Max Tate that had ever walked this Earth. _What happened to you, Max? _Tyson asked as Kenny took one big breath and dialled the number that no one had ever dialled in a year.

Kenny heard it ring for a few minutes before someone picked it up. The phone was on speaker so every bey-blader in the room could hear the person on the other end. It also gave poor Kenny the reassurance that he wasn't alone on this. Even the blader's parents were there because they liked Max and were concerned, even though they didn't do anything to him.

"Hello?" A voice at the other end spoke. Everyone frowned. Everyone, that is, except for Taro Tate, Max's father. His eyebrows went straight up in surprise. _Could it be?_

"Hello?" The voice spoke in confusion. Kenny looked around wildly, his eyes pleading for someone to rescue him. Taro pointed to himself and Kenny passed over the receiver.

"Alex?" Taro asked into the phone.

"Taro?" The voice answered in surprise. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Alex," Taro smiled. He had missed his best friend. Judy, Max's mother, finally recognised the voice while everyone else was still confused, though they remained silent. "Alex, what are you doing with Max's phone?"

The Alex Taro was talking to was actually the Head of the Science and Technology Department of Hex5, a spying organisation. The kind but formidable man was currently leaning back in his comfortable chair at his office at Hex5 Head-quarters.

"Young Max had lent it to me a few weeks prior since I was late for a meeting and needed to inform my boss of that but my own phone had conveniently been out of battery. By the time I was done with the call, he had already disappeared," Alex lied through his teeth like a professional.

"Really? Did you really see Max a few weeks ago?" Taro was excited and relieved. "Where was he?"

Alex felt bad about lying to his best friend but it was better than the other option. The truth would completely destroy Taro. "Yes, I really did. I saw him in the park opposite your house. I assumed he had been out for a walk. Why? Is there a problem?"

Even through the phone, Alex could feel his friend's disappointment. "Yes," Taro sighed dejectedly. "Max's missing."

Alex let a silence drop over them for a while before channelling all his acting skills and all the sadness he had felt a few weeks ago into one single sentence. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Taro said quietly.

"I'll do my best to help you," Alex promised. Then he heard a knock at his door. "But that might have to wait. I have some things to discuss with my clients who are currently outside my door. I'll work on it immediately after that. Don't worry, Max will be alright."

"Thank you, Alex," Taro said gratefully. "I would really appreciate it."

With that the connection was cut.

Taro sighed. The other occupants of the room had down-cast looks on their faces.

"Um, Mr Tate?" Tyson asked. "Who was that?"

"That was my best friend since childhood," Taro said, a smile coming to his lips. "Alex Wilson."

Everyone sighed. They couldn't find Max. His phone was not with him. He didn't come home. He didn't participate in any tournaments. He was virtually unreachable.

_Where are you, Max? _Tyson couldn't help but think. _Where are you?_

Alex sighed. His meeting with his clients had just ended. But he wasn't going to start on the thing he had promised Taro. It wasn't going to work. He could do nothing about the situation concerning Max Tate.

Oh, he knew where Max was of course. It was just that Max wasn't in the…right state of mind, to put it lightly. Someone knocked at his door again. Alex raised his eyebrows. He hadn't been expecting anyone else. "Come in," he called.

The door opened up the reveal a tall, thin fifteen-year-old. He wore a black sports shirt with black sports pants. His black hair contrasted greatly with his pale skin. His crimson gaze made him look even more intimidating.

Alex, however, was not alarmed by the presence of the youth. Instead, he greeted the boy warmly. "Luke, how are you?"

The boy smiled as he took a seat. The smile reduced the intimidating aura the Luke gave off but was specially reserved for people whom he fully trusted. "Fine," he answered.

"Is there a problem? Somehow, this doesn't seem like a social visit."

"Your sense of perception is astounding," Luke said dryly. He sighed, "Well, yes there is a problem. About Max."

Luke was the leader of the most skilled spy group of Hex5. All the members were fifteen and Max was one of them. They were known as the Hexia Masterminds, or just Masterminds for short. There were for members in this group. Luke Smith, codenamed Liger, was the commanding officer and gun man. Next was Christopher Kent, codenamed Mars, sword-fighting and wrestling extraordinaire. Then came Mike Denver, mini-musician and bomb expert. Lastly was Max Tate, a hacker, stealth expert, top interrogator, dagger expertise, master manipulator, assassin and child prodigy. Not to mention good with a bey-blade.

"How is he?" Alex asked. Previously, Max had volunteered for an experiment that would make him turn into a cyborg – a half human, half robot. Although Max had warmed up to his surroundings, he was still rather cold to everyone except his teammates and Alex. Alex and his friends had spent a lot of their efforts trying to bring the old Max back. So far, only 3% had improved. Well, an improvement was still and improvement.

"Fine, except for the fact that something seems to be affecting his brain. He's getting frequent headaches and can't seem to concentrate sometimes. For now, it's fine since it only happens at the most irrelevant of moments but I fear for his safety if it happens during something major. Like in the middle of an explosion or something."

Alex frowned and nodded. "I'll see what I can do," He said.

Luke smiled. "Thanks Alex."

"Don't worry. We _will _be able to bring the old Max back."

"I know. He's too strong to let go of himself just yet," Luke said before exiting the door with a final wave.

Alex smiled, heartened by Luke's loyalty. Not many people he knew were this loyal to their friends and who wouldn't just give up on them if faced in a similar situation. Alex was glad that Max had such good friends to help him through such dark times.

**Well, how was it? Please review, it will make me very glad. Constructive criticism would also be welcomed. **

**By the way, I got kind of mixed up about the age of Max, so I'm just putting it as fifteen.**

**Thanks for reading! :) :) =) =)**

**Latios963**


End file.
